A New Life Part One: New Places, Newer Faces
by Lanesta19
Summary: What happens when a human joins the star fox crew, especially when said human is good friends with Fox McClouds seventeen year old daughter, Jamie McCloud. How will he adjust? But most important is he the last of his race? Rated M for language, violence, suggestive themes, and a few Lemon's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0: "Goodbye, Sebastion"

Sol system, 300 years ago.

**This is my first ever fan fiction so I would like some feedback if thats okay. **

**Disclamer: I do not own anything pertaning to the Star Fox universe. The only thing I own are my own created cheracters.**

The ship was lost. They all knew, the minute the asteroid hit them. The hull of the human ship was torn and air was leaking out, but that wasn't the problem. This could be fixed, the real problem was the core. When the asteroid hit it ruptured the ships core, and slowly it was leaking radiation in to the the ship. In a matter of minutes the core would go critical.

A distress signal was sent out after the impact but it was useless. No one was coming anytime soon. They where the only one in over a thousand light years. The last living thing in the Sol system.

The crew of ten was all that was left. But of those ten people on that ship, only two of them were important. The crew knew that only those to where important. But even so knowing that it was hard to stomach that they weren't important.

So on one side of the ship in the cryo storage room. A man stood alone looking at two of the pods. The old man was in a stain lab coat, with his long white hair untied and running down to his knees. His face was clean shaved and smooth. The mans eyes where a dull brown showing his years of experience, and wisdom. He looked on at the two cryo pods with sadness in his eyes. The two children inside these pods where his pride and joy.

In the background he could hear the pressure alarms were blaring. But to him they were silent as the grave. All that mattered to him now was the children in front of him.

One of them was a boy, of about seventeen years of age. He had short white hair that fell in to his eyes, and long lashes. His face was clean shaved and smooth, but showed scars form his many fights. The most prominent of which was a scar that ran down from his forehead, to his jaw line passing through his right eye. The scar was slightly curved and only touched the far side of his right eye. He was sleeping peacefully in side the cryo pod, so his eyes were closed. But even so the doctor knew what color those eyes where. He could see it clear as he did minutes before. They where a emerald green, like the gems, and shine when he smiled. His eyes where captivating to anyone who meet him. In contrast to those bright and lively green eyes his skin was pale white. Giving him the appearance of being a ghost. He wore a blue and white jumpsuit, showing his muscular form. The doctor smiled at the young man, and his eyes filled with love. This child was his adopted son, though he was not blood he treated him as if he was his own.

His eyes turned to the other pod. Inside was a girl, she was only a year younger than the boy. Her hair was long to about wide waist, it was a dark chocolate, brown, with slight curls near her face where it was short. She had a fair face that showed her youth, and beautiful long, eye lashes. Her skin was slightly tan, from years of sun exposure. She was also asleep in her cryo pod. The young girl's eyes where a deep shade of blue like the ocean. The doctor smiled again, this girl was his other child. He had adopted both at the same time. She was always the smarter one, not to say that he was dumb she was just a lot more studious. As he continued to stare at them he wondered how their lives would be soon or even if they would live to be re-awakened.

"Doctor Stiner, its time sir." said a voice over the intercom. The doctor looked over to a panel one the far wall. He procedure to walk toward the panel in question. When he reach the panel he pushed the talk button.

"Understood, captain ill start the ejection immediately." He said to the man on the other side of the line. His voice was dry and cracked with his old age. After speaking in to the comm he moved back to the cryo pod's. But instead of looking at them he moved to the spot in between the two. On the pod was a small computer that monitored the conditions of the pod. Moving over toward the girls he sighed. This was the last thing he wanted for them, but to survive they had to be sent in to space in these pods.

He turned on the computer and entered his password to logged in to the system. He moved to the protocols and started the ejection process. After setting the system to work, he turned to her.

"You are lucky my child, you and he shall never know our suffering, so with all I've taught you, keep him safe, my dear daughter Nix." As he spoke tears came to his eyes. The terminal beeped and he turned back to it. After putting in the final protocols he started the ejection sequence. Slowly the pod slid in to the launcher and prepared for ejection.

The doctor then turned around and faced the young man. The doctor smiled a sad smile at the child. Walking over he found him self filled with tremendous pride for his son. This child had been through so much and had never lost his smile. So even now in his sleep a small smile could be seen. Close to tears the doctor spoke to him.

"My only wish is for you to live a happy life." he said as he turned to the terminal and started the same process. After it was initiated he turned and placed his hand on the pod. Now the tears fell, freely from his face. But even so in the memory of his son he smiled. The terminal beeped and he moved over to it. Placing his hand on the eject button he turned back to his son.

"Goodbye my son...goodbye, Sebastion." without giving himself time to rethink it he hit the eject button. With tears still in his eyes he moved to the window in the room and watched as the pods floated away. He placed his head on the window and said goodbye one last time before the core went critical.

**Well there you have it thats the first part, and if you are probebly wondering none of these cheracters are form star fox, but they are important. This part was just a little back story, to give you some suspense and make you sad (lol, jk) the next part will introduce some star fox cheracters. so till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 "Salvage"

Lylat system, present day

Three arwings gently glided toward the planet Suaria, once again whole thanks to the Star Fox team. The planet was now a gem to see. When the planet was made whole again it suddenly lit up as a tourist attraction not really a surprise. The planet had so many different environments it was hard not to love the planet. Sad to say the three arwings weren't here for a vacation. Much to the dismay of the youngest pilot.

"What do you mean we can't go to the beach?" the young vixen was upset. The fact was evident on her face. Even though she worked for her parents she never got to go anywhere. She was frustrated as she pushed a piece of her blue hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her right ear. The cockpit of the arwing was comfortable, but still she preferred the open air and the wind on her face. She kept one hand on her controls at all time through her outburst.

"Jamie, the answer is still no!" Said a very masculine and deep voice. On her terminal a view screen popped up. The vulpin on the screen had bright orange fur, except on the bottom of his muzzle and from the center of his forehead back. He was staring at her with emerald green eyes. She had pestered him for hours on the way about going to the beach.

"But why not?" she started her protest again.

"Because we are here on business."

"But that's no fair dad." she was really upset about the whole situation. Even though she worked with her dad and mom on Great Fox she didn't get to go to any planets just to hang out. Not that she had never had a vacation it was just rare. Even more so to be going to a place like Suaria.

"Argue all you want I said..."

"Oh Fox, would you ease up a little bit." said as sweet feminine voice over the comms. Another screen popped up next to the one that was already there. The vixen on the screen was wearing a soft expression. Her blue fur was her most notable feature, right next to her green eyes and tiara. She stared at the two foxes on the screen with with steely green eyes. The eyes where not annoyed or even mad if anything the carried love and affection. She was smiling at the both of them.

"You two act like little children." she said

"Do not!" they both yelled at the same time.

"See that's what I mean." she laughed as she spoke. Jamie put her head down as she realized that her mother was indeed right. She was acting like a spoiled child and she knew it.

"But even so Fox, I think you need to let up a little." her mother continued. Jamie snapped her head back up and looked at her mother.

"What...Krys you cant seriously mean...?" Fox asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes I do give the girl some slack, she hasn't had a vacation in a long time." her mother answered. Jamie turned her head back to her fathers screen. The older vulpin had a thoughtful look on his face. He opened his mouth as if about to protest and closed it. Then looking at his wife he said.

"Okay, but only until we find the crash site." he said after considering it after a long time. Jamie squealed with delight, then the second part of what he said final hit her. It probably wouldn't take long to find the object they had come for. This made her sad but at least she would be allowed to look around for a little while at least. So after her little outburst she turned back to her controls and focused on entering the plants atmosphere. But still as she focused the events that lead to her being on this planet played in her head...

**Six months ago...**

The young vixen was fast asleep when the call came. She woke to a annoying beeping sound. She rolled over and place her hand on her alarm clock. But even after hitting the alarm, the beeping was still going. Sitting up she realized that the sound was coming form the living room. Not really wanting to get up she sat in bed and looked at the door. As she sat there she heard her mother and father's door open and they moved toward the living room. She heard them take the call in the living room.

_What could someone want at three in the morning. _She thought to her self as she sat in bed. She got out of bed and started to move toward the door when she noticed her clothes where askew. She set to fixing them and going out the room when she remembered her dream. She had been dreaming about one of the guys form her school, and in a very intimate way. She blushed and stopped right by her door. She needed to clear her mind as fast as possible before her mother saw her thoughts. She tried to think of anything but the dream.

_Jamie dear will you please come to the living room. _Said a very familiar voice inside her head. Any other time she would have smiled and answered immediately. But right now she was trying to keep her thoughts to her self. _Hurry or ill tell you father about your dream._ The voice replied after a few seconds of silence. After hearing that she answered quickly.

_Yes mother,_ and with that she left her room and headed toward the living room.

When she entered the living room she found her mother and father sitting on the couch looking at the large view screen on the wall. On said view screen was none other that General Pepper. The old canine had seen better days and was close to retirement. But even so he didn't ever show it. His eyes where what gave him away. They had lost their old flair.

"Good morning McCloud's." he said in his old, cracked voice.

"This had better be good Pepper." Fox said with a sigh.

"Well then ill get right to the point." he said moving to the right and opening a galaxy map. "Three days ago and an unidentified object was seen entering the atmosphere of the plant Suaria." as he spoke the map showed what he meant. "The object came form far beyond are system, and since you have friends on the planet we thought that you would take the job." the general asked after showing the trajectory of the object.

Fox was silent as he listened to the briefing. Jamie found her self wondering what friends the general was talking about. So she did something against the rules in the house. She read her fathers mind. All she got where images and scenes from his time on the planet. Most of which had a small pink dinosaur in it. Then she was suddenly cut off. She knew what had happened, her mother found her snooping in her fathers mind.

She looked away form the both of them ashamed. She knew she was going to get busted, and she still tried to read his mind. Jamie wondered what her punishment was going to be. The would probably ground her and that would be the worst.

"Yeah will take the job." her father answered while she was distracted. "When do we leave?"

**Present day**

So now here they where entering a beautiful planet to look for a piece of space junk. Her mind went back to the task at hand as her arwing hit the atmosphere and started to make sparks. She throttled back enough to keep the friction to a minimum. Keeping her speed at a minimum was a bit harder than it sounded, since the gravity of the planet was pulling her down. It took all of ten minutes to fully enter the atmosphere, she was greeted by fluffy white clouds. Through the gaps she could see the sea below her. The sight took her breath away, the water was a very pretty aqua blue. It reflected the sky off of its surface. Out her port side window she could see here arwing glide through the sky.

"HEY JAMIE! Focus on the things around you." her father said over the comms.

"Oh Sorry dad, what did you say?" she asked as she came out of her trance.

"You really are my child, okay never mind, just head toward the coordinates I've sent to your arwing." he said ending the conversation. She turned toward her navigation computer and saw the coordinates. She lost her smile when she saw it was in the middle of the main land. She headed toward the coordinates and saw her father ahead of her. She followed him the rest of the way there.

The landing zone was a large clearing in the middle of the woods. She could see little patches of color all around the clearing. As she got closer to the clearing she could see they where flowers. They range form roses to tulips and everything in between. The scene was very beautiful, each patch was placed in such a way that the others looked neat. The scene was breath talking. She slowly started her descent toward the clearing. When she was in hovering in position over the clearing. Slowly she started to lower to the ground.

She jolted forward as she touched the ground. She started to shut down the arwing, she looked over to see her parents not to far away. They where already out and setting up there scanner equipment. She finished powering down the arwing. She opened the hatch of her arwing, and stood up. The wind blew as she stood up, she took in a deep breath. She could smell all the flowers in the clearing.

She jumped down to the ground, and looked over at her father looked over at her. He started to walk over toward her, she also started to walk toward her father. They meet in the center of the clearing.

"You can go now, but if we call I want you back here, is that clear?" her father stated toward her.

"Okay dad I get it." she said as she turned and headed toward the edge of the clearing. She stopped and looked back to see her father and mother working. She turned back and sighed, she then began her progress in to the forest. She noticed that the trees where rather tall in the forest, they had to at least be ten feet tall. The leaves all had a very green hue to them, and the bark was a deep brown.

Unlike in the clearing it was several degrees cooler, so she let her hair out of its ponytail. Her hair fell to her knees, and swayed in the wind. She took another deep breath as she walked. She looked up and saw the sky through the trees. She could just make out the clouds in the sky as she walked. She was so focused that she wasn't really paying attention where she was going. She had just spotted a cloud in the sky that looked like a fox...

...When suddenly she pitched forward. The ground was coming toward her so on instinct she put out her arms. She was able to stop her self as she fell. Slowly she started to rise and check her self for damage. There was nothing wrong that she could see. So after checking she turned around to see what tripped her and was shocked. What she found was a rather large metal object, it was probably about 8ft., by 5ft., by 5ft. And slightly rounded on the top. She looked at it a little worried. The thing didn't look that scary. But as of right now it was still an unknown. Sad to say her curiosity won her over she slowly inched toward the object.

As she got closer she noticed that the top of the object looked like glass. When she was right next to it she noticed that it was glass, it was sadly frosted over. She placed her hand on the glass, it was cold to the touch. She slowly wiped away the frost at the top of the object. When she had removed most of the ice she gasped. Inside the object was a creature, it had no fur, feathers, scales, or any other kind of skin she had ever seen. His skin was smooth, and pale white, he had a face that was pushed in like a guerrilla's, but without the harder features. He didn't have a muzzle or beak like the foxes or avian's. She was in shock nothing she had ever seen looked like this. She looked at the top of his head to see fine white hair, that fell in to his eyes. The eyes themselves had long lashes and where closed. After looking a his face she quickly began removing the rest of the ice.

His body was very much like the other species. He looked rather muscular and was wearing a tight fitting blue and white jumpsuit. She was amazed to find such a very rare thing. Who or whatever he is could change the life that everyone lived in the Lylat system. As she inspected him she heard a beep to her left. She turned to see a terminal on the pod. She walked over to it, and looked it over. It seemed rather normal, but the keyboard was in another language that she didn't understand. She reached toward the terminal and was suddenly shocked by the panel. She pulled her hand back and looked at it. The hand its self was fine and there was no pain so she thought nothing of it till her head started to hurt.

It took a second but suddenly her head started to fill with knowledge. Most of it was the language on the keyboard, the rest was some other languages and what looked like equations. She stumbled and fell to one knee, she was sweating after the transfer. Not sure what just happened she got back up. She moved away from the pod and sat on a tree root. She rested till her body calmed down, and decided to call her dad.

"Jamie to Fox, come in." She said over her comms.

"Yeah what is it Jamie?" Her father answered instintly.

"I think I found the object."

"Are you sure?" Her father asked her sounding a little worried.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Where are you?"

"Just lock on to my comm, and track it."

"Okay well be there in a few, so hold tight."

She sighed and looked over at the object. She started back over toward the object and looked at his face again. This time she noticed the scar on his face, it was long and curved through his right eye. It only sightly touched the outside of the eye. She stared at it and started to wonder where it could have come from. She turned back to the panel and moved toward it. She slowly reach her had out to the panel. Nothing happened so she started to type on it. She started to scroll through the many files on the computer. Until she came across a file marked "Human history" she opened the file and started to read.

As she started to read a lot of things became clear, first she now knew that this person was a human, a race from a planet called Earth in the Sol system. Second there world was destroyed and third he was possibly the last one of his kind.

She looked back at the human with sadness in her eyes. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be the last one of her people. She placed her hand back on the object and smiled a sad smile. When suddenly a twig snapped behind her. She spun and pulled her blaster, which came inches from the nose of her father.

"Whoa easy there killer." he said in surprise, with a hint of a laugh. She holstered her weapon and looked past toward her mother. She was trying to suppress a laugh as well. She turned her gaze back toward her father and he stopped laughing. She noticed that he had saw the object that was past her. He moved past her and stopped in front of the object. She turned back to her mother and saw the look of worry on her face now.

"Are you okay dear?" she asked as she slipped in to mother fox mode.

"Yes mom I'm fine."

"So what is it?" her father asked form behind her.

"That I'm not to sure of but it looks like a pod of some kind."

"A pod for what?" her mother asked

"I think it's a cryo pod, made to preserve life."

"So then what is he?" her father asked pointing at the human lying in the cryo pod. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"According to the panel over there hes a human." her father's eyes went wide for some reason.

"Are you sure?" he asked, sounding a little worried. She stopped to think why he would be worried. Then after sometime she answered.

"Yea I'm pretty sure that's what it said." he moved away and walked toward his mother she was equally worried. They turned around and whispered to each other. She turned back to the pod and noticed that there was a open button.

"Okay Jamie you stay here where going to call the general and see what he says." she heard her father says as they turned to leave. She waved at them and smiled. They waved back and continued toward the landing site. After they left she turned around and looked at the human again. She was looking at his face again when a she caught a gleam of metal out of the corner of her eye.

She looked down to the middle of his chest to see a pair of tags just like the ones that the Cornerian military. If she could see those she could get his name and maybe even get him to wake up by opening the pod. Her eyes turned toward the open button, she moved over toward the button and stared at it. She had a choice she could hit the button and risk everything or play it safe and never know. So on impulse she pushed the button before she could back out. The glass dome pulled back and hissed.

She moved over toward the rim of the pod and looked in he looked a lot younger up close, maybe in his teen years. She reach in to the pod an picked up his tags and turned them over. The name was bold and could be seen clearly. She read the name and then spoke out loud.

"Sebastion Nicolas"

And then his eyes opened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: "Awakening"

**Sorry that it took so long guys just had a little writers block and couldnt seem to decied how to do this one. so yea and thanks every one for the reviews and trust me this one is going to be pretty long so i divided it in to three parts. This chapter it a little shorter than i had intended but here it is enjoy**

**Disclamer: I do not own anything relation to the star fox world at all.**

Normally you can tell how long a person has been in cryo, when they first come out they display some very interesting symptoms. The most of which is a loss of the senses, it is harder to hear and see. Depending on the amount of time the subject had been under, will effect there recovery. Sebastion had been under for three hundred years. His reactions where greatly slowed and his body had to learn to work again. The only up side is that with all of his genetic modifications, given to him when he was young, it would take very little time to recover. The first thing he noticed was the touch of the wind.

Slowly Sebastion opened his eyes and took in the bright blue sky. Through the tree he could see it. Though it was blurred he would know that sight, as he had only seen the sky once on Earth. He closed his eyes and opened them again, and slowly the world became clear. He was laying in his pod looking at a beautiful blue sky, with a canopy of leaves high in the sky. He could hear the sound of birds singing in the afternoon light, and feel the touch of the wind. But most of all he could smell the earth and plants all around him.

He took in a deep breath, and that's when he smelled it. It was a sweet smell much like roses in bloom, a smell that told of beauty and happiness. He slowly started to look around without turning his head, and then he saw the creature. The thing was humanoid, in form and was sitting on the rim of his pod. It was covered in fur from head to tow. The fur was a deep shade of blue that looked almost purple, it had a foxes head and had the same blue fur. The only difference in the fur was the white patches on its muzzle and forehead. Slowly his eyes scanned the the creature, he started from the head and moved down. As his eyes moved to the creatures chest, he saw that it was a girl. He continued to look at her, and saw that she was slim and of slight muscular build.

He noticed that she was holding something in her hand over his chest. He turned his eyes down and saw that it was his tags. The ones given to him when he joined the military on Earth. She was looking at the tags, her eyes where so focused on them that she hadn't seen him wake. His eyes moved back to her face, she was still staring at his tags.

When suddenly her head snapped back up and their eyes meet. Her eyes where emerald green much like the gem. It even gleamed like one, and in those eyes he saw many things. One of which was excitement, she was having an adventure of a life time. But the thing that caught my eye most was that her eyes held no fear only curiosity. He had never seen something so beautiful in his life. Even though her eyes where a perfect mirror of his own on her the took his breath. They stared at each other for what could have been seconds, but it felt like days.

He stared and couldn't help himself she had the most beautiful eyes. Sad to say since he was still under the effect of the cryo sleep, his mouth spoke the first words that came to mind. So while looking at her he muttered one simple word.

"Beautiful." As soon as the words left his lips she blushed. Her cheeks and the side of her muzzle turned a bright red that could be seen through her blue fur. She quickly dropped his tags and dropped of the rim of the pod. He heard her start to walk away form the pod. After she moved about ten feet away she stopped. Sebastion slowly raised his hands and touched the rim of the pod. He pulled his self in to a sitting position and looked around the clearing. His head was throbbing from pain, so he put his head in his hands and looked back up. He started on his right and saw the bark of tall brown trees. He followed one up and saw that it was at least ten feet high. He moved his head to the left and found the strange girl. Her back was to him, and she was looking into the forest. Now that he could get a good look at her he saw that she had long legs, but was probably only about 5' 10'' or 5'11'. She was wearing a short crop jacket, with a red shirt underneath, also a pair of ankle length cargo pants, and tan combat boots.

He slowly started to lift his self out of the pod. As his bare feet touched the ground his head started to spin. He held on to the pod to steady himself. _Dame how long was I out for _he thought to him self. When his head finally stopped spinning he looked back up at her. She was now turned around and looking at him. Some of his short hair had fallen in to his eyes and got in the way of his vision. He reach his hand up and pushed it out of his face and finally got to she all of her. Near the patch of white on her head she had long blue hair that fell down her face, it covered her right eye. So he could only see one of those beautiful eyes. He could now see the hair that fell to about her knees. It was blue like her fur and shimmered in the sunlight. As he looked at her she reach up and pushed the hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

They stood their looking at each other just like they had in the pod, and slowly his control started to return to him. So as he started to recover he tried to find a way to start a conversion. He decided to simply ask her name.

"Way I ask your name?" his voice came out slightly gravely from under use. She appeared shocked that he had spoken. So thinking that she had not understood him he asked.

"Can, you understand me?" she still looked at him in shock, and after a few seconds of silence he spoke again.

"Well that's to bad." he said with little sadness in his voice and was about to turn back toward his pod. As he turned she finally answered him.

"Jamie...My names Jamie McCloud and yes I can understand you." her voice was soft and sweet like the sound of the wind in the tree or over a filed. Yet it was still strong and loud at the same time. It was beautiful combination, and when she spoke it lifted his spirits. He slow started to turn back to her. She was still a little uncomfortable, so for the sake all that was kind and nice I chose my next words and actions carefully. It was at about this time I noticed her tiara. It was a simple piece of metal, possibly gold, that ran the length of her forehead and slightly arched down. In the canter of the tiara was a gem. It was a deep shade of aqua blue. _Is she royalty _I wondered to myself. So taking wondering that I spoke.

"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you, miss Jamie." I said with a slight bow. She seemed taken aback by the way he was acting. He slowly rose from his bow and continued.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am Sebastion Nicolas." he was even more shocked by his continued formality. But something bayed him to remain formal and a gentleman around her. She slowly started to get over her shock and started to approach him. Her movements where slow and unsure, as if she was still debating getting closer. She stopped about ten feet away form him. She opened her mouth as if about to say something and then closed it again. She took a deep breath and let it out, then she spoke.

"I...I'm sorry if I startled you." she spoke with the same soft quiet voice as the first time but it cared more weight this time.

"No, you didn't startle me, if anything I should be grateful to you." his answer was truly sincere in every way and he did mean it. She looked surprised as if she didn't know what it was that she did to make him grateful to her.

"Why do you say that?" she asked with the surprise still evident on her face. He almost laughed out loud when she said that. _So she really doesn't realize what I have to be grateful for _he thought to his self.

"Well that would be because if you hadn't released that pod of mine than there was no telling how long id have been asleep." his voice still cared all of its sincerity, and he was still looking her in the eyes. Then she started to giggle, it was a sweet sound that echoed off the trees in the clearing.

"I guess your right about that." she said after her giggles subsided, and he couldn't help him self, he chuckled a little at how she acted. The realization hit him, she couldn't be much older than his self. So that would put her at about seventeen or even at Nix's age. He smiled and turned back to his pod, and slowly the smile faded. He needed to get his stuff from the pod and find out where he is and how long he'd been out. So he moved toward the pod, and noticed that Jamie was walking over toward on of the bigger trees in the clearing.

When he got to the pod he turned toward the computer on the pod, it was still logged in so his life would be easier. He moved to the storage unlock protocol and opened it. After putting in his safety release he heard a click and the compartment under the computer opened. He bent down and pulled the panel open to find the same small object he had but there before he went to sleep. The object was about the size of a CD and was his favorite color, deep green. The object had a holographic screen on it, the lite up to display a login. He input his log in and started to look through the contents to see everything was still in the small device. But to be sure he started a systems check.

He looked up from the small device to see Jamie looking at him with keen interest. He smiled at her and she smiled back, _at least she's starting to relax around me_ he thought to his self. _Well I cant be scared of you forever, now can _he heard a voice in his head say. He looked around in surprise and thought for a minute that he was hearing things.

_Your not hearing things_ he heard in his mind and noticed that the voice was very feminine. So he turned his head to look at Jamie and saw that she was smiling. He slowly started to realize that she was the one speaking in his head.

"How did you do that?" he asked intrigued.

"Its something that my people where born with." she replied calmly, the smile still on her face.

"Are you the only one that can do that?"

"No, my mother and brother can as well." she answered simply. She had a smile on her face as she talked. The smile was happy and sweet and Sebastion found his self smiling to. He walked over toward her and continued the conversation.

"I think that it is an amazing gift that you have." he said with a smile.

"Thank you Sebastion." she said with a slight blush on her cheek. He stopped a few feet away from her and sat on the ground.

"So what about your father? Can he read minds to?" he asked her.

"No he cant, the gift comes from are mothers side of the family." she said with sadness in her voice. As if the subject of her people hurt her.

"Why are you so sad?"

"It...it's nothing, so how are you feeling?" she asked trying to change the subject, and Sebastion not being one to pry on personal matters took the hint and changed the subject.

"I'm actually feeling pretty good now that you mention it." he still had his smile and as he thought how to ask his next question it faded to a very serious face.

"Jamie can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." she replied with another one of her giggles. Despite his self he chuckled at what she said.

"Funny but not what I meant, I want to ask how long was I asleep." when he finished he noticed that her smile faded. He could tell that he was not going to like the answer to his question, and after a long sigh from the young girls did she answer.

"Sebastion...i'm sorry to say that you have been asleep for..." she paused as if the words hurt to say, then finally she continued. "...300 years." It took Sebastion a few seconds to wrap his head around what she said. Slowly the shock fade and he could speak again.

"300 years...are you sure?" he asked his voice calm and even, but on the inside he was panicking. That would mean that even if he had the body of a seventeen year old he had lived for 317 years. Slowly his smile came back as he realized how much he could make a joke about the situation.

"Yea I'm sorry Sebastion." she lowered her head as she spoke

"Why?" her head snapped back up when he finished. She looked confused, and he laughed out loud.

"Why are you sorry, that's kind of a good thing. I mean come on how many people can look this good a my age?" the question was asked in good humor and he was smiling like an idiot. She looked taken aback when suddenly the device in his hand beeped. I looked at my hand to see that it had finished its diagnostics check and was good to go. Sebastion looked back up to find Jamie looking at the device in his hands.

"Whats that?" she asked still looking at the device in his hands.

"This its a materializer." he said holing the small device out so that she could see.

"What's it do?" she asked as she examined the small circular device.

"Well to put it simply it allows me to create items that are stored in side." she continued to inspect the device as he explained what it did.

"I think it would be better if I showed you what I meant." he turned and started to walk toward the pod and looked over his shoulder to see her still standing in the same spot.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked and waved her over to him. She was a little reluctant but she started to move toward him. He turned back and stopped at his pod. She moved closer to stand slight behind him and on his right. He activated the materializer and input the capture command. The scanner activated and moved over the pod. After it had a complete scan, he started the capture process and a light flashed forth and started to break down the pod. It took about a minute to finish the process.

When it was done he turned to look at Jamie. She had a look of complete surprise on her face.

"That was...amazing." she finally said getting her composure back. "But I thought you said that it created items." it was a statement and he smiled back as he explained.

"Yes that is the primary function, but this one has been modified to capture items as well." he said as he scrolled through the times in side the small object.

"How does it work?" she asked looking at his eyes again.

"Well I don't know the specifics on it, but it has something to do with slipspace tech."

"So can you do that to anything?"

"Well, with in certain limitations."

"What are the limitations?" he could see the interest in her eyes grow.

"It depends on the object mostly, also if it is attached to something or not."

"So say like a plant." I thought about what she said and realized that it might actually be possible.

"A flower or something small maybe, but say a tree no." After I finished she asked if she could see it and I handed it to her. She walked away and examined it, after about a minute she stopped and got this look on her face like something bad was going to happen. She walked back over to me and handed back my materializer and asked a question.

"Can you do me and favor and wait right her while I make a call?" she still had that look on her face when she asked.

"Sure." was his only answer as she walked away. She walked about ten feet away and placed her hand to her ear. Not wanting to pry he looked at his materializer and looked through its contents. A breeze blew through the clearing and he shivered. It was at about this time he realized that he only had on his blue and white jumpsuit. So he moved to the clothing section of his materializer and opened it. After browsing through his cloths he decided one something simple. I choose a pair of camo cargo pants that had several pockets, a plain red t-shirt, and white long sleeve button up, and a pair of tan combat boots. He stuck to normal long socks, after putting the cloths on over the jumpsuit he noticed that he was feeling better. He left the button up open so as not to over heat his self.

He looked over at Jamie and noticed that she was still making her call. So he tried to find something to keep his mind distracted. He moved to the electronics section of his materializer and found his I-pod still on the device. So he materialize it and a pair of ear buds. When he was done he put the device in his left pocket and turned on the I-pod. He connected the ear buds and put them in his ears. He selected the library and moved through it. Since it was his I-pod he knew all of the music that was on it.

After looking around in the I-pod he found one of his favorite songs, whispers in the dark, by: Skillet, and hit the play button. As he listened he moved over to the tree that Jamie had been sitting on only moments ago and took a seat. She was still talking so he leaned against the tree and looked at the sky. No matter how many times he saw it it took his breath away. You didn't see a sky like this on earth or in space and it was beautiful. After a few seconds he closed his eyes and fell to the music in his ears. The song finished and moved on to the next, it was Monster, another song by Skillet, and he slowly started to nod his head to the music.

The song was about half-way through when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Jamie looking at him. He paused the music and pulled out his ear buds. She had a half smile on her face and she looked a little worried. She sat down next to him after he pulled the head buds out.

"So how did it go?" he asked as he leaned forward.

"Not really as great as I thought it would." he looked at her and waited for her to elaborate. She sighed and continued.

"I called my parents and told them everything that happened and they said that the would be here as soon as they could." he was a little shocked that she had called her parents but at least that made it easier on him. If they where anything like there daughter than his life would be easy.

"Well then I guess where waiting for them then." he said leaning back and starting to replace his ear buds.

"What are those?" she asked looking at the ear buds in his hand. He pulled the I-pod out of his pocket and showed her as he explained.

"These are ear bud and this is and I-pod." he said showing her each item.

"What do they do?" she asked out of curiosity. He thought she was joking at first till he saw her serious and confused face. So he started to explain.

"They play music that I put on it." he showed her the library on his I-pod. She took the device and started to search through the library. While she did he reach over to her ear and placed the bud in her ear. When he did his hand brushed the fur on her ear and he noticed how soft it was. It was like touching the hair of a child. It was smooth as silk and soft to the touch. He resisted the urge to touch her fur again. She played each song for about a minute before moving to the next. I didn't pay much attention to the songs she listened to, until she stopped on one and didn't turn it.

(If you watched the movie Tales from Earthsea you know this song its Teru's song)

___Far, Far Above the Clouds Soaring with the Wind,_  
_A Falcon Flies Alone, Silent as the Sky,_  
_I Hear His Lonely Cry,_  
_Never Can He Rest,_

The words made him think of home and everything he had lost. In truth the song very much represented him.

___I Walk with You Along a Empty Winding Road,_  
_We're Far from the Ones we Love, and Never Can Return, _  
_Never Can we See Again, the Countries of Our Birth, _

But he realized that he had not always been alone. He had always had the doctor and Nix to keep him company.

___When Will I Ever Find a Place to Call My Home?_  
_Sadness Circling Like a Falcon in the Sky,_  
_When Will I Ever Find a Way to Speak My Heart,_  
_to Someone Who Knows, What it is to be Alone?_

The truth was still there though he had no home to go to anymore and was stuck where ever he landed. He felt Jamie shift on his right and before he knew it she had laid her head on his shoulder.

___Far, Far Above the Clouds Against the Setting Sun, _  
_A Falcon Flies Alone Silent as the Sky,_  
_I Hear His Lonely Cry, Never Can He Rest,_

He looked over at the young vixen leaning in to him and smiled to his self. At least it wasn't all that bad. He'd woken up and made a friend on the same day.

_I Long to Spread My Wings and Fly Into the Light,_  
_Open This Lonely Heart to One Who Understands,_  
_When Will I Ever Find, a Way to Speak My Heart?_  
_When Will I Ever Find a Place to Call My Home?_

A piece of her hair had fallen in her face and he brushed it away and tucked it behind her ear, and he knew that he would follow her anywhere. Not only because he owed her for freeing him but, because something inside of him told him to.

_Sadness and Loneliness, a Falcon in the Sky,_  
_When Will I Ever Find a Way to Speak My Heart,_  
_to Someone Who Knows, What it is to be Alone?_

The song ended as he looked at her face and swore an oath of servitude that he would ask her later to recognize. But he was so focused on her face he didn't notice the presence of other people moving in to the clearing.

**Well there it is people you finally get to meet Sebastion. Hes a pretty nice guy right? or is he well see eventually. Also how do you think Jamie's parents are going to react. Also im looking for sugesstions on the name for slippy and amanda's son, and katt and falco's adopted lynx daughter. So comment if you have ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 "Simple Mistakes"

Jamie

**Okay whats up guys long time no talk. First off Thank you everyone for the comments, Second keep them coming i love comments, and thirdly i am going to start a Spyro fanfic if you are interested. so just fyi**

**Disclamer: I do not own anything relating to Star Fox, Enjoy**

Jamie hadn't intended to drift to sleep. It just happened, it was mostly because of the music. The song was so sad, and it reminded her of all that this stranger young human next to her had lost. As she listened she started to feel sad and sorry for him. But the words caused her to close her eyes and slowly fall to her left. But in that moment she didn't care, all she wanted to do was curl up fall asleep and forget, or rather help him forget.

She had looked at his face when it started and saw the pain and sadness on his face. It was that expression that caused her to slowly lean in to him. It was the only thing she could think to do to comfort him. Unfortunately it back fired on her big time. She had fallen asleep leaning on his arm.

The song played as she slept, and she started to remember something her mother had told her. It was the story of how her people had been lost, along with her home world to Andross. The story was so very sad but her mother explained that without her home being destroyed she would have never meet Fox. Her mother had called it a blessing in disguise, and yet still it was sad. If anyone knew this young boys suffering it would be her mother.

It was while thinking all of this that she felt her fair being moved out of her face. She was afraid to open her eyes to see why he had moved her hair. Also she was afraid of the power his eyes held over her. It was those eyes that mirrored hers the same emerald green. Also her favorite color, and yet she had looked at her brother and parents and never found that same feeling. It was if those eyes saw her soul, they didn't judge they only accepted what they saw. They where the eyes of someone that had seen many fights, and pulled through each with the determination. Those eyes entrapped her, and no matter what those eyes shined with happiness even after everything he had been through.

She could feel his eyes on her, she could tell and it only made her want to open her eyes and look. So against all her better judgment she opened her eyes and looked at him. When her eyes opened she came face to face with the young human. He was smiling at her and she smiled back at him. That was when they noticed that there were more people in the clearing. She shifted her eyes toward the edge of the clearing and saw her mother and father coming out of the bushes. She sat up as quick as she could, and she slowly started to turn red.

She could feel the heat rising in her face and realized that she was blushing. She glanced at the young human and noticed that his face was a blank and he was staring forward, but she noticed the slight curve of his lips up in a smile that vanished almost instantly.

Her mother and father finally came in to the clearing and scanned the area with their eyes till they rested on the two of them sitting on the tree roots. Her father rested his hand on his blaster on his hip and looked at the young human. He looked calm but his eyes gave him away, he was uneasy that the young man was awake. Her mother on the other hand was clam all the way through and didn't look uneasy in the least. She looked at her daughter and raised one of her blue furred eye brows.

_So is he hostile? _Her mother asked in her head. _No hes actually very nice. _Was the reply that she gave her mother. Her mother turned and looked at her father and he turned to look at Krystal. They where talking in their heads and she took it that she was trying to convince him that Sebastion was not hostile.

After a few minutes they looked at the teens sitting on the tree roots. Her father was the first to walk toward the duo. Her mother was close behind him and they closed the distance, and stopped at about ten feet away. She felt Sebastion shift and looked over at him. He was slowly rising from his seat, and she started to follow suit. When the where standing up she noticed the high difference between the two of them. He was a good head taller than her 5'10'' of height. He was at least 6'3'', but not much taller than that. She felt small standing next to him.

"So your the human?" her father asked in a tone that carried interest but also distrust. He was looking at Sebastion with eyes said he was looking for a weakness. Sebastion stared back without emotion.

"Yes, I am and you must be Mr. McCloud." was Sebastion's answer to the challenging gaze. Her father was still looking at him when he addressed her.

"So Jamie what do you think of him?" she stopped and thought about her answer.

"Dad...I have been talking to him for that last few minutes, and I have come to see that he is honest and dose not lie." was her final answer. Her father looked at the ground and rubbed his chin. She could tell that he was considering what to do and say next. He finally looked back up after a few seconds and held his hand out. Sebastion took his hand and they shook.

"Its nice to meet you, my names Fox McCloud." her father said while shacking his hand and smiling.

"Sebastion Nicolas and it's is and honor to meet you." he answered him as their hands fell away from each other. Sebastion turned to her mother. Her mother held out her hand for him to take.

"My names Krystal McCloud, its nice to meet you." Sebastion took her hand and bent forward in a slight bow and kissed the back of her mother hand. Her mother blushed, and was shocked at his formality.

"The pleasure is all mine." he said as he straitened from he bow. They all stared at him with a different expression on their faces. Her mother was shocked, her father upset, and her self the same blank face. She slowly started to crack a smile at there reactions to Sebastions formality. She started to laugh, and doubled over after a few seconds. She noticed that Sebastion finally lost his composer as well and started to laugh with her. They both laughed for a good thirty seconds.

She stood up after their laughing fit and noticed that her father and mother both where looking at them like they where crazy, and her father spoke first.

"What is so funny?" he asked with curiosity

"They looks on both of your faces when he was acting formal." she replied. They looked at each other and just shrugged their shoulders. After all of the formalities where over did they all look at the young human.

"So this is a human, the have tales and stories about them but I never thought that the would look so normal." Krystal said after looking the human over.

"Yea that's what I thought the first time I saw him, but you know now that I know him better, hes kind of grown on me." She replied.

"If you ask me we should have waited to open the pod." Fox stated from her right side. She turned to her father with a look of horror on her face.

"Dad, how can you say that?"

"They fact still remains that he is an unknown to us." her father simply stated. She looked over at Sebastion and saw that he didnt look offended in the slightest. If anything he looked rather calm. She was still looking at him when her father started to talk again.

"So now the question that we need to ask is what to do with him." was all she heard before she blocked her father out of her mind. She stared at him and the sun broke through the leaves and its rays shined on him. The air around him was bathed in the light and his hair was light up by the rays. He looked like a different person in that moment, and then their eyes meet. He smiled at her, a true smile, and she saw his bleach white teeth. His eyes gleamed unlike the few moments before when he was looking at her parents. That's when it hit her, this smile, this side of him was only for her to see.

She smiled to her self when she realized this small little fact about Sebastion. Since she was the first person he had meet he would accept her more than others. Normally if he was one of the people back home she would have been freaked out by this face. But since it was Sebastion it didn't really bug her. If anything it made her happy.

"Jamie did you hear me?" her father asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"uh...what did you say dad?" she asked coming out of her trance and looked at her father. He was looking at her like she was losing it, and the truth of it was she had been looking at him for awhile. Her mother had walked to the edge of the clearing and was using her GPS to find a way back to the ship.

"I said, you can go to the beach while me send in a call to the general, also you can take Sebastion with you." he said and leaned in to whisper something to her. "I want you to keep an eye on him, he seems to trust you the most." he smiled and started to walk off. She looked at her father and thought about how to get to the beach from here. Her father and mother waved at her before they moved in to the undergrowth. She turned to Sebastion and found him looking at her, like he was waiting.

"So what do we do now?" he asked his voice less gravely now.

"Well they said that we could go to the beach." she replied pulling out her GPS and looking for the beaches coordinates. She turned all the way around and looked straight ahead and pointed.

"It says the closes beach is that way, so lets go." she said putting the GPS back in her front left pocket. He walked over to her and stood on her left. She looked a him and smiled then started to move forward. He wasn't far behind her. They walked in silence for about ten minutes before he spoke.

"Your parents are kind of strange you know." he said from behind her. She turned around and was walking backwards as she talked to him.

"Yea they can be like that sometimes."

"But other than the fact that they are a little strange they seem like good people."

"Well what do you expect they are the heroes of the Lylat system." she said and he got a strange look on his face.

"There what?"

"Oh, that's right you don't know." she said as she started to explain everything that her parents had done over that last 32 years. Everything from the war with Andross, to the rebuild of Suaria, to the Aparoid wars. He seemed impreesed by all of the things her father had done in the timespan. Then she got to her birth 17 years ago.

"Yea and there you have it all of that leads up to my birth and my brother taking off to form his own star fox team." she finished turning back around.

"So I was right when I guessed you age." he said under his breath but she heard him. She stopped and turned around to glare at him.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked irritated. He seemed shocked that she heard him then he remembered that she had those fox ears.

"What I mean is that back when we first meet I took a guess at you age and it turns out that I was right." he stated simply, looking her in the eyes.

"Well since you know how old I am then can I ask your age?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Hehehe, yes you can ask my age."

"Well then how old are you?"

"You want the three hundred add?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny." she said with a smile on her face.

"If you really must know I'm the same age as you." he said the smirk replaced by a smile.

"Really? You look about twenty or so." she stated. He looked at her and started to laugh. She glared at him and asked.

"Whats so funny!?" he had stopped laughing and stopped to catch his breath.

"I'm... sorry... I couldn't... help it." he said between breaths as he started to stand back up.

"Its funny that you should think that I'm so old when were the same age, that's all." he said after his breath came back to him. She was still glaring at him and turned around and started to walk. She looked back to see that he was 5 feet away from her following. She shouted back at him.

"If your gonna be that much of an ass then..." she never finished the sentence because she heard a snap and a large shadow had formed around her. She looked up to see a log falling toward her. She closed her eyes and waited for the end and the last thing she heard was Sebastion shout her name.

"JAMIE!"

**Sebastion**

He had been walking behind her still smiling when it happened. His eyes had picked up that small little wire in front of her before he heard the snap. He followed the wire and saw a rather large log hanging in the air above her head. When the wire snapped he looked at her and saw her stall. She looked up to see the log, and she closed her eyes and curled up to make her self smaller. On impulse he called her name and ran. His body had been asleep a few minutes ago and had finally fully woke up. With that in mind all of the things that made him special awakened in those few seconds.

He ran as fast as he could, and to the naked eye it looked as if he had disappeared. He was at her side in seconds. He grabbed her and keep moving, and he stopped out of the range of the log. The log hit the ground with a very loud thud, and he looked back to see a decent sized crater in the ground. This trap was made in a way that a person couldn't get out of its range in time. He looked back at Jamie to find her staring at him with shock and sadness in her eyes. He smiled at her and finally realized how he had picked her up. He had his right hand wrapped around her back holding her right arm, his left arm was in the crock of her legs holding both (Bridal style).

"How... How did..." she started before he but his index finger on her lips to silence her. He out her on the ground and looked her over. She was uninjured for the most part. She was a little shaken up from the near death experience. But it was better to be that than dead. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked in to her eyes.

"There are a few things that you need to know about me." he started when he noticed the rustle in the underbrush in front of him. He looked over her shoulder to see five figures come out of the forest in front of him.

"But they will have to wait for another time it seems." he let go of her shoulder and walked past her to meet the strangers. The strangers where all of different species, one was a wolf, he was rather tall and had jet black fur all over his body, his eyes where a dark red color. He wore a pair of blue cargo pants, a pair of blue and black shoes, and a red short sleeved shirt. He was at the head of the group of people, so he assumed that he was the leader. There were two avians in the group, one was a crow, he was wearing the same thing as the leader, with a slight modification, he had a blue bandana around his neck. The other was identical to him except he was a hawk. They stood to the wolfs right. On his left was a vulpin and a vixen. The vulpin had white fur that covered his body and ice white fur. He had on cloths similar to the others except he had on a long sleeve shirt that was green. The vixen next to him was wearing a pair of knee length blue shorts and a green tanktop. Each had some form of weapon but only the wolf had a blaster at his hip. The rest all had knifes or clubs.

They looked at the two of them in shock and that confirmed that no one was suppose to survive that trap. He sighed and looked at the leader of the group, the vixen walked up and whispered in the wolfs ear. He nodded his head and the two walked toward Sebastion and Jamie. The stopped a few feet away from them and looked Sebastion in the eyes. The wolf spoke first.

"Now, I know this is going to sound really stupid but what the hell are you, and how did you survive?" the wolf had a deep voice that would sound very intimidating if it wasn't laced with curiosity. Sebastion smiled at the wolf seeing that he wanted to have a friendly conversation.

"Well that's easy, I'm a human being, from the planet Earth in the SOL system, as for the second part lets just say I'm really fast." he answered the question calmly and fluidly. He also noticed the gaze of the two avians fall on Jamie behind him so he moved in to there line of sight. They looked him up and down as if sizing him up. Then both looked to their leader.

"Well that's interesting because they way I hear it the human's died out three hundred years ago." the wolf said.

"That is true I am the only survivor of my people, thanks to my cryo pod." that seemed to peck there interest. The vixen whispered in to the wolf ear again but this time he could hear.

"Jack, you don't actually believe him do you?" the vixens voice was sweet and nice but nothing compared to Jamie and her mothers. He turned to the vixen and whispered in her ear as well.

"Yes Lila I do believe him." Jack turned back to face Sebastion and asked.

"So whats your name young man?"

"Sebastion, Sebastion Nicolas." he answered simply in his cold, calm tone. One of the avians walked forward and stood next to his leader and leaned in and whispered in his ear. Sedastion didn't get the chance to hear what he said before the leader spoke to him.

"I'm sorry to have to do this but I'm gonna have to ask you to give over anything you have of value." Jack was obviously not feeling bad about the situation. Sebastion laughed to himself.

"I don't sorry to say that I don't have anything of value on me." he said with complete honesty. Then he noticed the wolf look past him at Jamie, and he knew what they wanted the wolf and the two foxes wanted the jewel on her head, but the two avians wanted something that was dishonest. He sighed and moved in between their gazes and looked the wolf in the eyes.

"I'm sorry to say but anything she has is off limits." his voice had dropped and became very cold and cruel. It was a voice that he hadn't had to uses in years. It was the voice of his former self, it was the voice of the 'Grim Reaper' the man he was years ago. The wolf knew that this was only gonna end in a fight.

He looked back up at Sebastion and tried to talk him down.

"Are you sure you want this fight kid." Sebastions only response was a nod of his head. The wolf sighed again and walked back to his friends. They moved closer to him and he told them what was about to happen. Sebastion turned around and looked a Jamie and smiled sadly.

"Jamie, no matter what happens in the next few minutes don't look down on me for it please." his voice was small as he spoke. She was about to say something but instead just nodded her head.

"Thanks, now I think you might want to get back." she did and he turned back to the thugs. The leader stayed where he was, while the other four spread out in a half circle in front of him. Sebastion walked forward and stood in the middle of them while the four of them stood in a circle around him. He stood there and waited. All of his senses on over drive, the avians took out there clubs and where holding them. The two foxes had there knifes draw and where at his back. The avian on his right made the first move.

**Warning this next part has a lot of violance, beware.**

He charged, which was the stupidest move he could have made. Sebastion didn't move as he closed the distance. Then as he brought the club down in a overhead strike Sebastion flashed behind him. The crow was caught off guard at his sudden disappearance and realized that he was behind him. He didn't have enough time to react to the elbow that was slammed in to the back of his neck. The blow was not hard enough to kill the crow only knock him out. He crumbled in to a heap of lifeless limbs. Sebastion stood over the crow and looked at the other three thugs. All of the kind and nice gone from his eyes, it was replaced with a cold unkind stare. The eyes looked like they where dead. The other three thugs had become scared after there friend hit the ground. The first to recover was the other avian. The hawk looked at the crow on the ground and lost it. He charged and screamed.

"You son of a bitch!" much like his friend he charged at Sebastion and came in for a strike. This one was horizontal and would have hit Sebastions hip. Sebastion stepped back and the blow missed. Sebastion moved back forward and with his right hand grabbed the hawk by the face. Using the hawk's forward momentum he slammed the birds face into the ground. Not once did his face change, he didn't blink and he didn't smile. This was the face of a man that had seen many fights and worse death. He stood back up and looked at the two remaining thugs. It was obvious that these two would be faster than the avians. The next two fights would no doubt be interesting. It was only then did he smile, but it was not a kind smile it was evil and enjoying the fight.

The vulpin looked at the vixen and he nodded his head. She nodded back and the two charged at the same time. _This fight just got interesting_ he thought to his self. The two closed the distance and he avoided the first blade and the second moved in. The vixen was the one that had the second blade. He back stepped and picked up her scent. He froze when he smelled it, he had smelled it on plenty of mother on Earth. The vixen in front of him was pregnant. His eyes moved to the vulpin and everything became clear. The vulpin was her mate. The warmth came back to his eyes and he spoke up.

"I'm sorry to say that I wont fight the woman." the vixen looked at him in shock.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because of what you carry dear girl." he pointed at her stomach when he spoke. She looked down and looked back at him in shock.

"How did you know?"

"I have a very advance sense of smell, so will you please stand down?" he asked in his normal warm tone. The vulpin walked over to his mate and whispered in her ear. She looked at him and was about to protest when he cut her off.

"Lila, please for the child." he begged her. She looked at Sebastion and said.

"Only on one condition you cant kill him." she said gesturing to her mate. Sebastion nodded and said.

"I will not and just so you know the others aren't dead." he said pointing at the two sleeping forms. She nodded and moved to stand next to the leader. The vulpin turned back to Sebastion and nodded his head.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." he replied and went back in to his older self. The vulpin brought his knife up and flipped the blade upside down in his hand. He lunged and Sebastion back stepped out of the way the blade just a hairs breath away. Then the next attack came and Sebastion dogged. The pattern went on for a long time. Of the others he was the fastest the blade only barely dogged each time. Sebastion was enjoying his self, yet this was getting tiring he needed to end this little fight. So as the vulpin made his next strike, Sebastion dogged and then moved in he grabbed the vulpin by the wrist and twisted. The knife fell from his hand and stuck in the dirt. He pulled the vulpin close and slammed him into the ground. The vulpin looked up at him and tried to get up but fell back to the ground. Sebastion knelled down on one knee next to the man.

"Whats you name." he asked the vulpin.

"Mark, my names Mark." he said as he fell asleep. Sebastion smiled and stood back up.

"You fight well Mark." he said as he walked toward the wolf. Jack was smiling at the human. Sebastion stopped a few feet away from the wolf.

"Well that was very interesting." Jack said in an excited tone of voice. He moved forward and looked the human in the eyes. Sebastion looked the wolf over and noticed something that he hadn't before. On the wolf's back was a sword. It was a mid-evil time period based sword that was more than likely a hand and a half. The wolf followed his gaze and smiled. He reach up and pulled the sword from its sheath. The sword was about 5'6'' long the blade was stainless steel and the hilt was the same material only black and the guard moved out in two steel polls that covered the hand.

The blade was impressive, but it was not enough. Sebastion smiled as he pulled out his materializer and moved to his weapon section. He scrolled to the special section and found what he was looking for. After inputting the materialization code, did he look back up. He put his hand out and a object started to form in front of his hand. The rest of them looked on in awe at what he was doing. When the object finished forming he closed his hand around it. In his hand was a curved sword, it was in a pitch black sheath, the bottom of the sheath came to a point and had a strange design on it, this part was silver colored. The rest leading up to the top was back then it turned back in to the silver design. The hilt was the same color as the top and bottom of the sheath, and the guard looked like an ax with another one coming out of it on each side. The handle was the same silver color and had the strange designs on it, and came to a point at he bottom.

The smile on Sebastion's face had yet to fade as he took hold of the handle of the blade. He pulled and the sword slid out. The blade was stainless steel, and gleamed in the sunlight. When it was out all of the way, could you see the blade. It was 5' even and was a one sided blade, near the bottom of the sword it was serrated in a half circle pattern with a big long gap in the middle of the pattern. After that it was a single solid piece of metal that was razor sharp. This was the sword that was given to him years ago by the monks that had raised him to be a warrior. On the handle was the swords name, a name that had come to be feared along with the warrior. In his hands he held his blade 'Soul Reaper'. The name had been given at the same time as his nickname. One that he had long forgotten and did not want to remember.

"So you have a sword, good then this fight should be interesting." the wolf said as he charged. Sebastion was tired at this point and had decided to end the fight quickly. So when the wolf brought the blade of his sword down Sebastion flashed behind him and sliced his calf muscles. The wounds where not enough to kill or cause permanent damage. But it put the wolf on his knees. The wolf fell to his knees and dropped the sword and Sebastion placed his sword at the wolf's neck.

"Do you yield?" Sebastion spoke from behind him. The wolf simply nodded his head and the young human pulled the blade way and sheathed it. He walked in front of the wolf and helped him up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a hand, if I don't you will bleed to death." he said as he moved him over to a tall tree. He called Jamie over and asked if she knew first aid. She pulled out a medical kit and started to work on the downed wolf. Sebastion found a bottle of smelling salts in the kit and took it. He walked over toward the three unconscious men and proceeded to wake them up. When all three where awake did he turn Lila.

"Are you okay?" he asked her and she nodded. The four thugs walked over to their leader and sat next to him in a circle. After Jamie finished she walked to Sebastions side.

"Why did you not kill them." she asked.

"Ill tell you one day." he said looking down at the short vixen. She shrugged and walked toward the group of thugs. She sat down next to the other vixen and they started to talk. Sebastion walked over to the group and stood off a little to the left. Jack looked at him and smile a wolfish grin.

"Your really good kid." he said with a grimace of pain. The human returned the smile.

"Your not to bad yourself, if only put those skills to better uses."

"I wise that was possible." he said looking at his friends.

"I'm sure there is a way." Sebastion replied.

"No, not re..." he started when Jamie interrupted them.

"Actually there is a way." she said with a sly grin on her face.

**So was that interseting or what. I am going to try and get a picture of the sword and post it to my face book so people can see it, but dont hold your breath. Aslo what could Jamie be up to?**

**Okay guys i am taking name suggestions on the name of two charecters in this fanfic, they are:**

**Katt and Falcos, adopted Lynx daughter, and Slippy and Amandas son. so send in comments and well see who wins. So until next time people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 "Plans"**

**Sebastion**

**This chapter was really short. Mainly becuse I didn't want to stay on the subject for to long. Plus it's just so you know whats up. Thank you everyone for the reveiws and please keep asking questions.**

**Dislamer: I do not own anything pertaning to Star Fox**

"You can't be serious, Jamie." Sebastion said looking at his vixen friend. She looked irritated at him. For the last ten minutes the two of them had discussed her plan. Sad to say it seemed to far fetched to work.

"Why not, my brother left two years ago to form his own group." she said looking him in the eyes. Sebastion let out a sigh and turned away from Jamie and sat down next to the tree again and close his eyes. He needed to think of what she had said.

_Flashback_

"_Actually there is a way." Jamie said with a sly grin on her face. Sebastion looked at her and asked._

"_What way is that exactly?" the minute the question left his mouth he regretted it. She turned to him with a mischievous look on her face._

"_Well that s simple to answer my good friend." she said leaving all of us in suspense. "Its pretty simple me form are own mercenary group." All of us had shocked expressions on are faces. Why would she even say something like that. She noticed are expressions and looked at us with an irritated face._

"_What its a good plan?" she said and kick started my brain again. I walked over to her and grabbed her arm._

"_Come with me." I said in a whisper and pulled her about ten feet away from the others. When we stopped I looked at her like she was crazy._

"_Care to explain?" I asked keeping my voice low._

"_What its a good idea, I mean come on my brother left Star Fox two years ago to start his own and he was are age then." she answered getting irritated at Sebastion. He sighed and looked at her again._

"_How are we even going to fund something like that, the only money I have isn't any good in your system." he said after he considered what she had said._

"_Wait you have money, how much exactly?" she asked curiously with and eyebrow raised. Sebastion looked around to make sure that no one was with in ear shot. He leaned in and whispered In her ear._

"_Thirty million in gold." When he finished he pulled back to see her eyes had grow to large disc. She oblivious didn't think that was a small amount. She looked at the ground as if thinking about what the had said. When she looked back up the sly grin had returned._

"_That actually can be turned in and converted to credits." Sebastion was shocked he had never thought to just exchange the gold for their form of currency._

"_Really for how much?"_

"_The same amount." she answered simply. Then the descussion turned to how they where going to pull this off. They decided to talk to Fox and see what he said._

"_So then its decided, we speak with your father and see what he says then go from there." Sebastion said after they stopped talking. He put his hand out and she took it. The shook and turned back to the others._

_**End of flashback**_

Sebastion opened his eyes to see the sun starting to set. He stood and looked at the others. They had built a small fire and where all sitting around it. The had just stopped laughing at a joke that the crow had told. He moved over and sat next to the group of people and noticed that Jamie was off to the left talking on her communicator. She looked upset about what the person on the other side of the line was saying. She looked at Sebastion and closed the communicator, she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Let me guess, your dad?" he asked her when she sat down.

"Yeah, I told him where we were and he said he was going to send a shuttle to pick us up, it should be here in about an hour." she said with her eyes on the ground. Sebastion lightly pushed her arm and she looked up at him. She smiled when she saw the grin on his face.

"Hey at least we dont have to walk back." he said with the grin still on his face.

"Yeah that is true." she said still looking at him.

"So whats the plan?" Jack asked on the other side of the fire. Both of them turned their heads to see all of the others where looking at them with smirks. They both started to blush when they realized that everyone had seen them acting like little kids. Sebastion was the first one to regain his composure.

"Well we want to ask you if you will form a mercenary group with us." he was blunt and to the point about it. All of the others looked at the wolf that was their leader and he looked down and rubbed his chin. He looked back up at the odd duo after a few minutes and smiled.

"I know I'm in." he said with confidence and turned to the other four. "But you guys can do what ever you want I'm not going to force you." he smiled at them and the other started to think about what they wanted to do. The first to speak was the vixen.

"Well I'm in, no doubt about that." she said looking at her mate he nodded and spoke.

"If shes in then so am I." he said looking at Sebastion and Jamie. The only two that had not spoke was the two avians. They looked at each other and shook there heads the two stood up and walked to the edge of the forest. They looked back and said.

"Thanks for the offer but I think will pass." That was all the two said as they walked off in to the forest. The other looked after them and Jamie was slowly raising and was about to run after them. Sebastion grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. When she was seated again, Sebastion looked at her.

"They choose to go off on there own this is their choice and we will honor it." Was all he said before looking back at the three in front of them. They all nodded their heads when Sebastion finished speaking. The first to look at Jamie was Lila.

"Jamie can I talk to you in private please." she asked the younger girl and Jamie nodded. The two of them got up and walked off in to the forest. The guys looked at Sebastion with a puzzled look to find Sebastion had the same look and they just shrugged it off.

"So, Sebastion, how long have you know Jamie?" Jack asked looking at Sebastion. The young human hung his head and answered.

"To be honest, only about three hours." He looked back up to see the other two gawking at him.

"Really because the two of you act like you've been friends your whole life." Mark said looking at the young human.

"We've had a lot to talk about in the last three hours." was his only reply. They nodded their heads and looked at the young human. Someone that wasn't even suppose to be alive and found themselves thankful to him. Without meeting him their lived would have probably gone no where, and now they would get to work for the good side of the law. All thanks to trying to kill this young kid.

"Sebastion, can I ask you something?" Jack said on the other side of the fire.

"You just did." Was Sebastions reply. He looked up at the two of them and they all broke out laughing. That always had the desired effect on people. When there laughter subsided Sebastion spoke.

"Yes you can." he said after all of the laughter died down.

"Why didn't you kill us?" he had gone serious and so did Sebastion.

"The easiest way to answer that Jack to to say that it was to make amends for my past sins." was all her supplied to the wolf. Jack nodded and understood that this was a subject for another time. So the three men sat in silence and waited for the girls to come back.

**Jamie**

Jamie wasn't really sure what the other vixen wanted to talk about but she still followed her till they found a clearing not to far from the boys. When they got their Lila turned around and looked at Jamie. She had a smile on her face.

"Jamie what is your relationship with Sebastion?" the answer was asked out of curiosity nothing else but still Jamie was surprised.

"W-w-what do you mean?" she said with a blush on her face. Lila laughed at her reaction.

"Its just that you to get along so well, its like you two know each other really well." she said.

"Well to be truthful me have only know each other about three hours." she stated not knowing that the boys where having a similar conversion no to far away. Lila was shocked, that much was obvious from her expression.

"Only three hours but you to talk like child hood friends."

"Well that would be because all me did was talk for three hours."

"Well that explains somethings but still you put a lot of faith in to that you man back there." Lila said pointing back at the campsite.

"Yeah...I guess I do." she said looking at the campsite. She wasn't really sure why but for some reason he was always nice to her. Even when she was upset with him. Then there was that look in his eyes, the one that only she had ever seen. Either way that boy was an enigma if anything else. Yet she still felt the safest next to him. She shook her head to clear it and turned to face the older vixen.

"So is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah we can head back now." she said taking the lead again. As they drew closer they heard the sound of an engine in the distance. The sound drew closer and Jamie realized that it was the shuttle that her father had sent to get them. She walked back in to the clearing and popped a flare and throw it to her left. She looked at Sebastion and said.

"Well then lets go tell my dad are plan and see how he reacts." he nodded and they looked up to see the shuttle slowly descend to the ground.

**So there you have it thats what they got in mind and if your curious about what there doing just ask me. Also to answer a question I was asked the children names that I asked for are the younger siblings of the originals except in the Lynxes case. So until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 "New friends, and unanswered questions"**

**Jamie**

**Sorry that it took so long, i had a little wrighters block but got through it so this is the next chapter and the first chapter of my Spyro fanfic is posted and ready will have the next chapter soon. so without further ado, enjoy**

**Disclamer: I do not own anything relating to Star Fox exccept my OC's**

"Are you crazy!?" Jamie's father yelled at her while they stood in the clearing. The shuttle ride to the clearing had been very quiet and they had taken comfort in the silence. Mark and Lila had sat next to each other and spoken about their child. While Jack sat a little further away and had fallen asleep. Jamie and Sebastion in contrast had spoken to the pilot. The pilot of the shuttle was one of Jamie's closest friends. He was the youngest son of her fathers and mothers friends, Slippy and Amanda. He was a light blue frog with yellow spots on his back. His name was Luke Toad, and he had been one of the few people that had become friends with Jamie.

They had been talking on the whole trip to the clearing and when they landed he had started a systems check to see if they could get back in to orbit. Sebastion had stayed on the ship to learn from the young engineer. While she had gone to talk to her father and her she was standing in front of her father listening to what he had to say on there plan.

"You can't be serious Jamie?" he said after he calmed down a little bit. She only nodded her head at her father and he let out a long sigh. He was very upset about all of this that was for sure.

"I'll talk to you mother and see what she says on the matter." he smiled at her and she realized that he had caved. She did and internal fist pump and walked over to her arwing. When she got there she realized that someone was already there. Sebastion was leaning on her arwing with one eyebrow raised at her. The look clearly said 'how did it go' and she laughed at how well she knew this new friend of hers. Regardless of the short time span that they knew each other.

"What is it?" she asked him when she got closer. He smiled his usual cheery smile and said.

"Oh, nothing just wondering what happened." he said still looking at her.

"Well my dad was a little peeved but he said he would talk to mom and see what she thinks." she said moving her eyes to the ground and letting out a sigh. She heard the young human chuckle and looked up to see him trying not to laugh. She was irritated by the fact that he was laughing at her.

"Whats so funny?" she asked with a scowl on her face. That was when he finally lost it and started to laugh hysterically.

"Its... the way... you are... reacting." he said in between breaths. When he finally got his composer back he stood up and she realized the great difference in there heights. She was never intimidated by the young human, but somehow with him standing in front of her she started to blush. He was so tall and muscular and no matter what, even with the space between them she felt safe next to him.

He noticed the blush and raised an eyebrow at her. She turned away quickly and acted mad at him. He only chuckled and walked past her. He turned back and asked.

"So... how long are we going to be on this planet?" he had his smile back and looked her in the eyes.

"In about an hour, why?" she asked with curiosity. He smiled and just walked away form her toward the shuttle. She shook her head and turned back to her arwing and climbed up. When she was situated in the cockpit of the arwing, she ran a systems check. As she waited she reach in her pocket and pulled out the I-pod that Sebastion had given her after they had listened to it in the clearing she had found him in. She smiled at the memory.

**Flashback**

"_Hey, Jamie." Sebastion asked from behind her. She turned around and looked at him._

"_What is it?" she asked him and he stuck out his hand holding the little device in his hand._

"_Do you want it?" he asked her a little sheepisly. She smiled and nodded her head and he handed her the device._

_**End of flashback**_

She smiled and started to blush at the memory. She couldn't understand why she felt touched that he had given her anything. It was a sweet gesture and she had taken it, and now she was sitting in her arwing looking at the simple gift in her hand. She tuned it on and put the headphones in and lost her self in the music. She was so focused on the music she didn't realized that her father was walking over to her arwing. He stopped by the side of the fighter and noticed that his daughters eyes where closed so he jumped up and grabbed the rim of the ship and tapped her on the shoulder.

Her eyes flew open when she felt the tap on her shoulder. Her father was hanging of the edge of her fighter and staring at her. She pulled the ear buds out of her ears and looked at her father.

"Jamie, we are going to leave in a few minutes." she nodded and her father just nodded back and was about to let go and spoke.

"Jamie, you do know the date right?" he asked his eyebrow a little. She closed her eyes and tilted her head down. She thought for a few minutes when it hit her.

"January 5, why... oh." the truth dawned on her right then. She cringed inwardly. It was almost mating season for her people. She blushed and wondered why her father had asked. She looked at him and he asked the next question.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked her and she knew where this conversion was going. Her father and mother had been on her ass to get a mate and soon. She scowled at her father and pushed him off of the ship and closed the cockpit. She turned back to her controls to see that everything was functional. She looked out the window and saw that everyone else was ready to leave. She smiled and started to rise in to the sky.

**Sebastion**

After he finished talking to Jamie, Sebastion walked back to the shuttle. The young pilot of the craft and he had really hit it off. As it turns out he was an engineer on the ship and he and Sebastion had some of the same fascinations in technology. They had bonded almost instantly, and Luke showed a lot of interest in his materializer and had questioned him endlessly. In contrast he had asked about the ships and weapons that they had. He didn't know much but told him the basics. So in the end they had stayed and talked a little while while Jamie spoke with her father, and now Sebastion was glad that everything was working out.

When Sebastion got to the shuttle the little blue frog was no where in sight. So he took a seat in on of the leather chairs and dozed off. Sebastion pondered all the things that had happened over the last few hours and couldn't help chuckle. He was a little upset at his self but other than that it was a good day. He just wished that he could have avoided having to get in the fight. In those few minutes of fighting he had turned in to his old self. The one that was killed and hidden deep with in.

Thankfully unlike his former self he didn't enjoy the fights anymore. _I really do own Jamie an explanation though. _He thought to his self with his eyes closed and his head laid back and facing the ceiling.

_An explanation to what young man? _A voice asked in his head. His eyes snapped open and he looked toward the door of the ship. Standing there leaning in the doorway was Krystal. She had one of her eyebrows raised and was looking at him waiting.

"You know, snooping is a bad thing." He said looking her in the eyes and was instantly reminded of the woman's daughters eyes.

"Yes, I know it is, but still what do you have to explain to her?" she asked as she moved in to the shuttle and sat across from him. She folded her hand and crossed on of her legs over the other and leaned back. She was waiting for him to answer her question.

"You see... out in the woods when we ran in to the others..." he paused and thought about how to word the rest. "I... I kind of became someone that I hate more than anything." he said and turned his eyes to the floor.

"Why do you hate that side of you?" she asked with a calm and sorry voice. He looked back up at her and simply replied.

"Because, that side of me... is a killer." he said and turned his eyes to the front of the shuttle. He couldn't meet her eyes after saying that to her. Everyone that he had ever told that didn't know had looked at him differently and treated him like a monster. If they didn't do that they just felt sorry for him and he hated that even more. There was silence from the woman on the other side of the shuttle. He kept his eyes on the pilots door in the front.

"I don't think your a killer, Sebastion." she said after a few minutes in a kind and calm voice but not one with pity. Sebastion actually smiled, he looked over at her and she had a look understanding on her face. Still being who he is the next question slipped out.

"Why is that Mrs. McCloud?" he asked looking the woman looking her in the eyes.

"Because, up until a few years before my oldest, Marcus, was born I was a mercenary." Sebastion was shocked he could never imagine the woman in front of him ever taking a life. She simply smiled a sad smile and continued.

"It was thanks to Fox that I was able to come back to Star Fox and stand at his side." she said and started to get up and leave. "Just keep in mind, that it isn't are actions that make us who me are, it what me do to fix the problems we create." she said as she walked out the door.

Sebastion was shocked, no one had ever given him advice except the professor Stiner. He smiled at the door and laid long ways one couch like seats of the shuttle and slept like a child.

"YO, SEBASTION WAKE UP!" A voice yelled at the young human fast asleep on the seats of the shuttle. He jolted awake and looked around while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When his eyes had cleared he looked around and found some of the other sitting in the shuttle. Mark and Lila where in the same seats as before looking at the him trying to keep form laughing. Jack was leaning against the wall next to the door to the cockpit, he was also trying not to laugh. The door to the cockpit was open and he could just barely make out the shape of Luke in the pilots seat.

"What do you want?" he asked still drunk with sleep and rubbing his eyes, and that did it the others broke out in laughter. He looked at each one of them and scowled. They kept laughing and he rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Okay, what is so funny?" he said in the deadly cold voice that he used as his older self, and all the laughter died instantly.

"Where sorry, Sebastion its just that, for once you actually looked your age." Lila said from Marks right, and the truth was he had. He smiled when he realized that they did have a point. It had been some time since he could act like a child, but still it was a little offensive. He just shrugger it off and said his usual cheery tone.

"So why did you wake me up." he asked looking at the three of them. They all pointed to the front of the ship.

"It was me that woke you up, dumbass." said a voice that was slightly fuzz from the front of the ship. Even with the little interference there was no doubt who the voice belonged to. He walked to the entrance and looked over Luke's shoulder to see Jamie on one a small view screen.

"I am to assume that you woke me up, my lady." he stated looking at the small screen smiling his toothy smile. She rolled her eyes and looked at him with impatience.

"You know what they say about assuming, Seb." she said looking him in they eyes.

"Yeah it makes an ass out of- wait what did you call me?" he asked with one of his eyes brows raised.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you see your name is so long so I gave you a nickname." she said whit a smile plastered on her muzzle. One of his eyebrows twitched and he tried to keep his self calm.

"You... gave me... a nickname." it was a statement not a question and she nodded her head up and down.

"Well if that's the case... " he left the pause for effect. "I'm going to call you Jay from now on." he said with a smirk on his face.

"That's not fair my names not that long, yours is." she wined on the other end of the line.

"Hey all's fair in love and war." he let slip before he could stop his self. She blushed bright red on the screen and he was no better when the words where left there. The implication was taken wrong and he knew they wouldn't get the phrase. She was still blushing on the screen after a few seconds. Finally she got her composer back and said.

"The reason that I'm calling is to tell you to look out the window and well the rest will make since then." she said as she disconnected, her cheeks where still a little red. There was no doubt in his mind that his where still red to. So instead of looking at his friends in the ship he looked out the window...

… and his breath was taken away. They where in space orbiting the planet and he could see some of the planets other bioms. There was a sort of light stream substance coming off the planet(Like Reach from halo). Then a flash of light caught his eyes. Not to far away form there small shuttle was a large ship. It was all white or silver he couldn't decide, and had some black designs on the bow of the ship. He had two pairs of side wings that must have been for stabilization and a tail fin on top. On the tail fin was a painting of a red fox with wings. Underneath the logo in big red letters was the words 'Star Fox' for anyone in range to see. He turned to look at Luke with a look of awe on his face.

"Its nice isn't it." Luke said never taking his eyes off the controls.

"Nice is putting it mildly." he said back to the young frog. The shuttle drifted slowly toward the larger ship. The look of awe never left his face, and as they grew closer he could make out the lights that came through windows on the ship. There was the occasional dark spot but it was other wise lit up. Sebastion turned to look at Luke again.

"So exactly how many people are there on the crew?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, there are over 300 people in the employment of the military on the ship." the frog never looked from the controls while he spoke. Sebastion was taken aback, that was a lot of people and he was still a little shy of the cornarians. But even so the ship was impressive, and its size easily beat that of any Earth ship. As they grew closer to the left side he could make out the hanger.

When the hanger was in sight the young frog looked at the human.

"You need to sit down while we dock." he said turning back to the controls. Sebastion nodded and turned back to the door and nodded at Jack who had not moved from his spot on the wall.

"We go to take a seat while we land." he nodded back and we moved in to seats across from one another. The two men looked at each other both with the same stoic blank look on there faces. Of all the group of friends these two where the most alike. They where usually quiet and didn't like making their self's the center of attention. Which makes no since, because both where leaders and knew how to give orders. Plus Sebastion liked the wolfs spunk, even if it was all air.

Sebastion looked at the metal plates of the floor the rest of the way to the hanger. The only indication that they where landed was the slight jolt of the ship as it landed. When he felt the ship jolt he looked up and saw the others get anxious all of a sudden. _At least I'm not the only one that's nervous. _He thought to his self, while taking in the other three people in the cabin. A small smile spread across his face as they looked worried. At least he knew how to hide his feelings from people.

Luke came out of the cockpit and walked to the hatch on the side of the shuttle and looked back at the others.

"So, you ready to meet the rest of the family?" he asked looking at the other people on the ship. They all nodded and stood, as they moved toward the door, Sebastion took a deep breath and prepared his self for the next round of introductions. After he took his breath the door opened.

**So what you think, sounds like there are going to be a few problems between a certain two friends, and dosnt Luke sound like a nice guy. Plus next we get to see the inside of the ship so yeah i cant wait to make it. so until next time, tell me what you think and thats all folks.**


End file.
